Facade
by Link131
Summary: I tried to put up a facade for her, but I should know better. Dark Seddie, one shot. Enjoy!


**Well now I bet you all missed me? ;) Unfortunately I'm going to be putting Disturbed on hiatus until further notice. Sorry if anyone was reading and wanted me to continue. :S**

**Don't worry though It WILL be finished, eventually. I'll be quiet now and let you enjoy this one-shot I whipped up. Enjoy!**

_Italics = Thoughts_

"In 5,4,3,2..." I motion to the two girls in front of me that the Camera's rolling as I get lost in my thoughts.

* * *

_I think back to that night, uggh… I keep following around the girls as they continue to give, err a cat? A bath. I sigh, ever so lightly so they wouldn't hear. Perhaps if I had paid attention during rehearsals I'd know what's going on. I couldn't though, no not with what happened._

_Shouts, that's what I heard as I entered my apartment._

_"Mom?" I asked? I then became overly worried, when was the last time I heard my mom shouting at someone, well someone inside our apartment.._

_I entered her room, finding the origin of the sounds. I was hit by a strong stench of alcohol as I stared at this stranger bickering with her. He turned around and the room went into an awkward silence until the stranger, and the stench made its way over to me and gave me a hug._

_Not sure what to do I looked at my mom for an answer._

_

* * *

  
_

_"Umm hi?" I stumbled out, once this guy had let me go. He just stood there, confusion spread across his face while he stared daggers at my mom. My mother broke the silence._

_"Fredward, this is your father."_

_I was shocked. For all my life I had thought he had died in a car accident, but here he is? I looked at him once more taking in all of his features. He indeed looked like me, somewhat older but nonetheless._

_He stumbled towards me once again, clearly intoxicated._

_"Nice to meet you son" He spoke, balancing himself out to give me a pat on the head. My mother shoved me out of her room so I quickly shot back a "you too, dad." and went to think in my room._

_

* * *

  
_

I came back to reality, still following the girls, still spacing out…

* * *

_"I know there's not much here but…"_

_I stopped listening after that, I'm at my dad's house now, on the outskirts of Seattle. For some unbeknownst reason my mom had agreed I would stay with him for a couple days of the week._

_I realized we had the tv out as a viewer had just finished asking, well something. The girls just stared at me, uh oh I thought._

_"Well" I began, clearly struggling to play off the fact that I didn't know what was going on. Thankfully she interrupted me, saying something along the lines of iCarly is free of "Nerd-Talk." She hesitated, then gave me a smile and a wink. Saved by the blonde…_

_I heard the faint pattering of blood hitting off the floor. I looked up to see my dad had passed out, and was sprawled across the floor. I sighed and looked at my wound, a long gash across my chest. I struggled to get up, eventually finding enough strength to lift myself off the ground. Some may call me weak, or a "nerd" but I'm really not. In reality I'm actually quite strong, at least when need be._

_

* * *

  
_

_I followed them, laughed, thought…_

_

* * *

  
_

_I knew I had to leave, another beating like that and I'm done for. I stumbled over to the door and slowly opened it. I made my way out until I heard HIM. I didn't know what to do, if I tried to run he would find me, if I went back in though…_

_

* * *

  
_

Following, laughing, thinking…

* * *

_I told him I had to go over to Carly's so I could do our show, he nodded and mentioned he will take me when the time came. I smiled, happy he didn't make a big deal about "ditching" him._

_

* * *

  
_

I stumbled, groaned, thought…

* * *

_I attempted to block off his punches, but he was pretty strong, not to mention the fact he is my father. I eventually just quit and let him do what he wanted to do._

_

* * *

  
_

I groaned, then haziness, then thoughts…

* * *

_"Get out" he shouted and so I did. I got the hell out of that car and shot up to my real apartment, my real family. My chest was killing me but I barely thought of that, I had to patch up my cut._

_All I could think of was the pain, I struggled to pay attention to the girls in front of me, and then the coughing._

_I grabbed a couple pills and quickly swallowed them, my coughing slowly subsided. Now I just need to wipe up the blood…_

_

* * *

  
_

I coughed, then heard them, and watched at their fear while I continued to violently spew blood from my mouth. I quickly turned off the camera as to not alarm our audience any further. I seen Carly rush off, no doubt to get her brother.

"Freddie" the second girl replied as she rushed over to my side.

"Did I hear you correctly?" I muttered, staring into her piercing blue eyes. After all it's not often I hear her say my real name. She look worried, which also came as I shock to me considering how cruel she is.

"What, what happened" she asked while looking at my arm. I panicked, realizing she was looking at my now taped up gash I recently aquired that was turning shades of black. I rose my head to speak, but couldn't as I began to violently cough once more. The look on her face tells me she thinks she's the one whose responsible for this. No, I couldn't stand that look, not on her, not for what HE did.

* * *

I see the Shay's enter the room so I begin to tell her what really happened. They all look shocked, like they couldn't believe the words, oh how I wish they weren't true.

I stare at her for one last time. I knew what was happening. Hell, I knew it before I even came over to do the show, and I chose to ignore my broken rib, my internal bleeding, for her…

"Sam" I manage to whisper, blood catching in my throat. She stares at me, her blonde locks dangling as a single tear falls down her face.

"I don't hate you" I croak out, raising my hand to hold hers. She nods, before confirming she doesn't hate me as well. I begin to fade in and out of consciousness, all the while hearing her attempt to say soothing words. I tried to put up a façade that I was fine, for her, but now I know I'm weak, but only for her. I think of why I let her hit me, I let her mess with me, it's because I love her…

The last thing I hear her say is I'll be ok, and that the ambulance is coming.

* * *

**So yeah there you have it, Gimme a review if you liked it/didn't. and if you didn't I'm always up for some constructive criticism. :)**


End file.
